ただいま
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Pour lui, il n'existait qu'un seul lieu où il pourrait se reposer.


**ただいま**

Résumé : **Pour lui, il n'existait qu'un seul lieu où il pourrait se reposer.**

Pairing : **KaneHide, ou l'OTP devenu tristement canon.**

Genre : **Je dirais... un mélange de Hurt/Comfort avec du fluff. Ouais, c'est étrange, mais c'est comme ça que je vois mon truc... XD**

Rating : **K (comme KANEHIDE)**

Musique : ****Unravel (acoustic version), In Quel Sorriso de Mattia Cupelli****

N/A : **OLAAAAA :D**

**Je reviens sur le fandom de Tokyo Ghoul avec mon petit texte KaneHide - ouais, vraiment petit, 643 mots... - après avoir regardé le dernier épisode de Tokyo Ghoul VA (ou plutôt, deux semaines après avoir fait mon deuil sur la mort d'Hide QAQ). Je dois dire que la fin m'a vraiment laissé bouche-bée (si on omet mes cris de désespoirs, mes "NAOOON, HIDE" et mes "KANEKIIIIIII", j'étais vraiment bouche-bée XD), parce que je l'ai trouvé super triste, mais en même temps super belle, et bon, ça valait le coup de mater la saison VA pour ce dernier épisode (MAIS ils auraient quand même pu mettre le battle des 103 os, ce truc-là c'était vraiment badass).**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur cette fin, surtout sur le KaneHide, et même si j'avais pas d'inspiration, ça me tenait vraiment à coeur. Ca a mis du temps à sortir, mais le voilà XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, Hide et Kaneki seraient en train de s'embrasser dans la neige comme deux idiots devant une centaine de soldats du CCG - mais ça, c'est dans ma tête... QAQ)_

* * *

Le premier sens qui lui revînt fut l'odorat. Le semblant de parfum flottant dans l'air lui donna une impression de douceur mélangée à une sensation de mélancolie - mais lorsque ses poumons aspirèrent de nouveau une bouffée d'air, l'odeur du sang lui parvînt, et tout ses souvenirs avec. Il se souvînt de l'attaque du CCG sur l'Anteiku, des cadavres, des morts, du sang, des bombes qui explosaient comme de mortels feux d'artifices. Il se souvînt de flammes brûlantes tout autour de lui, consumant le bois des tables, des chaises, détruisant et ravageant tout ce qu'avait été l'Anteiku.

Il eût un froncement de sourcils quand ce qui lui sembla être une goutte de pluie s'écrasa contre son visage. C'était humide sur sa peau, et peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une goutte de pluie. Peut-être qu'il neigeait. Peut-être qu'il pleurait. Peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination.

Doucement, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Elles lui révélèrent l'absence d'un ciel en face de lui, ne laissant place qu'à un fond blanc aveuglant qui l'obligea à tourner la tête sur le côté. Ce fut là que son coeur rata un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, lentement, comme il reconnaissait la personne au loin en face de lui. Parmi les fleurs qui avaient poussés autour d'eux, il vit Hide. Ses yeux étaient clos mais sa bouche semblait former un sourire qui le poussa à s'avancer vers lui.

Il roula sur son flanc, son ventre rencontrant la surface froide du sol et les traits de son visage se crispant en une grimace de douleur pendant le mouvement. Il se sentait trop faible pour tenir debout, mais trop fort pour abandonner, comme ses mains s'accrochèrent presque désespérément aux fleurs devant lui. Ses doigts tirèrent sur les tiges, ses coudes prirent appui sur le sol, et il s'approcha d'Hide en rampant aussi pathétiquement qu'une minuscule larve insignifiante. Quand il l'atteignit, à bout de force pourtant, sa main se posa sur la sienne et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put - et il souhaita avec la même force de ne plus jamais lâcher sa main.

D'un geste presque trop doux, comme s'il craignait de le réveiller, il caressa les mèches blondes devant son front et les ramena en arrière._'Tu es presque trop __beau'_. Son visage lui avait manqué, son sourire lui avait manqué, sa voix lui avait manqué... Tout chez Hide lui avait manqué. Hide lui avait terriblement manqué - quand il s'en rendit compte, une boule remplie d'émotions et de remords se forma dans sa gorge, douloureuse, blessante, lourde comme un poids.

Il eût un sourire meurtri quand sa vision s'embrouilla. _'Repos...'_ Il en avait besoin. Il était persuadé qu'Hide l'aurait obligé à rester au lit. Quand il y songea, il ne put empêcher un faible rire traverser ses lèvres.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il embrassa le front d'Hide avec une telle tendresse qu'il se demanda même comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore exister à l'intérieur du monstre qu'il était devenu. Lui qui aurait tué n'importe qui pour son égoïsme sous-prétexte de "protéger tout le monde", des conneries comme il n'en avait jamais sorti auparavant, et rien que d'y repenser, ça le rendait malade.

Une dernière fois ses yeux contemplèrent Hide. Puis, il plaça sa tête près de la sienne et referma ses paupières.

Il baissait sa garde dans le seul endroit où personne ne pouvait les juger. Pas de Dieu. Pas de Diable. Pas d'Anges. Pas de Démons.

Ce n'était pas l'Enfer.

Ni le Paradis.

Ils étaient simplement rentrés à la maison.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai encore contribué au KaneHide XD **

**Bon, c'est pas tout fluff comme Coffee et on a pas autant d'amour que dedans, mais j'ai adoré décrire le point de vue de Kaneki. Et puis, en regardant tumblr, je me suis rendue compte que le KaneHide était beaucoup plus canon que ce que je pensais. Je ne sais plus exactement quel chapitre c'est, ni quel tome, mais vous vous souvenez du moment où Nishiki se bat contre Kaneki ? Et juste après, Kaneki et Hide sont sauvés par Touka, et ils se retrouvent à l'Anteiku ? Eh bien à un moment, Kaneki et le manager parlent d'un choix entre le monde des ghouls et le monde des humains... et quelqu'un a remarqué que pour Kaneki, le choix n'était pas entre le monde des ghouls et le monde des humains, mais entre le monde des ghouls et Hide. Là, ça a fait doki doki dans mon coeur, et les feels m'ont encore plus donné l'envie d'écrire à nouveau sur eux. Avec ce texte, c'est pas encore parti, mais je vous promets d'écrire quelque chose de plus mignon la prochaine fois !**

**Aussi, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le titre se lit "Tadaima" - et les pros des animes sauront de suite ce que ça veut dire XD Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je leur laisse la surprise en leur disant d'aller faire une petite recherche sur internet 8D (non non, c'est pas par flemme que je vous le dis... ou si, un peu quand même. Je l'avoue. Pardon. XD)**

**Sinon, j'adorerais savoir vos impressions sur le final de Tokyo Ghoul VA :D C'est vrai qu'il est très différent de la version manga, mais je l'ai trouvé tout aussi beau - comme on est beaucoup plus centré sur la relation qu'entretient Kaneki avec Hide, qu'on pourrait finalement considérer comme son seul lien avec le monde des humains, le seul lien qui le relie aux humains. Dans la version papier, on plonge beaucoup plus dans la psychologie de Kaneki, et sans spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le manga, son côté ghoul et son côté humain (KANEKICEST ! XD (et vous savez à quoi je pense ? A un threesome avec deux jumeaux Kuroneki et Shironeki, et Hide. J'adorerais voir comment il va pouvoir gérer ces deux-là 8D)**

**(bordel, la note de fin est vachement longue... félicitations à celui qui aura lu ce pâté XD - on est passé de 643 mots à plus de 1 380 mots, décidément XD)**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine ! :D**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


End file.
